


Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha's Flag Tent

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Desert, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Shopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha run a tent full of flags. Why flags? Because they represent things you like while wavering in the air.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanfiction Ideas That Went Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369653) by [YoshizillaRhedosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus). 



Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha had a flag tent set up in the dusty Bone Dry Dunes, with the two heavyweight characters deciding it was the perfect spot since there were many flags populated in the canyon.

"So Petey, is there any reason why you stopped racing in the tournament?" Dry Bowser asked as he created a new batch of flags to put out.

Petey mumbled as he moved his leaves around, with Dry Bowser understanding every single thing he blabbered. The mutated piranha plant placed a couple of small flags in his red polka dot underwear since he enjoyed the small breeze they provided whenever they blew from the occasional small gusts of wind.

"Hmm. I can see that." Dry Bowser spoke, the bony reptie nodding his head as he took out some obscure flags from within his skeletal mass. "Personally, I like to branch out to sports beyond racing. It just doesn't do much for me, you know?"

Petey nodded, with a bunch of different colored Shy Guys walking by as they were curious about the flags, of which was in a variety of designs.

"Well, let's not think too much on it." Dry Bowser stated as he grabbed a flag that had a symbol of Pokeys on it. "Let's just sell these flags to the tourists who want it."

Petey simply nodded his bulbous head in agreement, with the mutated piranha plant bellowing to signal the presence of the flag tent, attracting some curious tourists as they were wondering what the blabbering was all about.


	2. Chapter 2

"Flags! We got flags here!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he waved a bunch of different flags in the air.

"Tally ho! Why do you sell flags now?" Toadsworth asked as he drove by the flag tent in the Bone Dry Dunes in his golden Parade Kart.

Petey Piranha mumbled as he moved his green leaves about, having some flags in his red pouch as he explained the situation to the old mushroom man.

"Hmm... so I see." Toadsworth stated as he adjusted his glasses, taking a glance around the deserted canyon as he faced the two heavyweight flag sellers. "...do you have any flags with mushrooms on it?"

Dry Bowser and Petey exchanged glances with each other as they turned back to Toadsworth and shook their heads in unison, making Toadsworth frown in disappointment.

"Well that's quite disappointing. I guess I'll just drive off, then." Toadsworth stated as he then took off, only to come back a few minutes later as he adjusted his glasses again. "...do you have any flags with the British empire on it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha wondered if they would get any more customers today. They sold plenty of flags, but neither were sure if it would actually affect things since the Bone Dry Dune was so dusty and all.


End file.
